What are you doing?
by Chrysanthia-Sunshine
Summary: One day, Naru was wondering why his assistant didn't come when he called out for her to make him tea. But then he found out she was with Yasu and they were doing something suspicious. Totally random. R&R.


This story come into my mind while I'm doing my homework. Totally random, but I just feel like to write it. Well, hope you could enjoy it the way I do ;p

* * *

"Mai, Tea".

He's been waiting for five minutes, but his assistant never came in.

_Where is she? She better not sleeping again. Her sleeping face is just too adorable, make people want to jump on her and …. Why am I thinking about this? It must be the effect from dehydration_, he thought, shaking his head (it's just five minutes Naru, you're too exaggerating -_- ).

He cleared his dry throat, and called his assistant again.

"Mai, tea. Now" he said.

Another five minutes passed and still, there's no tea.

_Damn it! Where is she?_

He rose from his seat, and then stood right in front of the door, listening carefully for what's going on outside. But after five minutes passed (yeah, five minutes seems popular here), he still hears nothing. Then he began to worry.

_What's going on? I can't hear anything. Mai never been so quiet like this. That clumsy always make a noise, even when she do nothing. And where the hell is Yasuhara? He should've been here 20 minutes ago!_ He thought.

Afraid something happen to Mai (even if he won't admit it), he got out from his office and looking around the living room (I don't know what they called that room where the team usually sit and chat) but the little brunette is nowhere in sight. He went to the hallway and looked downstairs, inwardly sighed in relief when he didn't saw Mai lay unconscious on the bottom (which happens quite often).

_Maybe she went outside? I better give her a call, just in case something happen_.

He was on his way back toward his office to call her cell phone when he heard some noise from the store room.

"Come on Mai-chan, hang on! You're almost there!" Yasu's voice could be heard from the outside.

He was about to enter and scold them both for slacking off when he heard Mai's answer.

"But it hurts Yasu. I can't hold it anymore".

"Just relax and try to keep up with me Mai-chan" Yasu said.

Naru can hear the rustle of fabric, and Mai panting lightly.

_What the hell they're doing?_

"Enough Yasu … Look, I'm all sweaty. Naru will get mad at us if he found out" she said.

"Haha, he sure will. But I never thought you enjoy this kind of thing Mai" Yasu said playfully.

"Well, I just feel like try it after I saw it in one of the movies Michiru brought last month. But you're so good at this Yasu. How did you do that?" she asked.

"You know what they said, practice makes perfect" Yasu answered.

_What did he do? What movie?_

Naru feel the urge to barge in and kick the crap out of Yasu. Things went through his mind. Mai's sweaty body lay underneath Yasu … and then they ….

_I have enough. I'm going to kill him_, he thought angrily.

He kicked open the door and grabbed Yasu. He was about to throw a punch at him when Mai screamed and pull his hand.

"What do you think you're doing Naru?"

Naru turned around to face Mai then said,

"This bastard dares to lay his hand on you and I'm going to rip him apart and …" his words stopped when he saw Mai's appearance.

There stood in front of him, Mai wearing a tank top, short pants, and ballet slippers. He then looked at Yasu and his eyes almost popped out when he saw him wearing a leotard and the same slippers. He let loose his grip on Yasu, faking a cough to keep his cool and said,

"What actually you're doing, if I may ask?"

Mai glared at him, totally annoyed and said,

"What do you think? We're practicing ballet, Doctor Davis. I thought you're a genius".

Naru wants to punch himself right on the face when Yasu added mischievously,

"We're just practicing boss. Why? Did you think we're doing something dirty?"

Mai looked confusedly at Yasu, then it become clear to her.

"You think we were … Oh my God Naru, you pervert!" she said blushing madly at the thought.

Naru felt trapped, he really wanted to crawl and die in a corner from embarrassment. But of course, being the mighty Narcissist, he will never admit such a thing. Instead he just said,

"Please do your stupid practice elsewhere and at non-working time. I would dock your payment for this"

Yasu groaned at his statement while Mai tried to protest, but before she could say anything he said,

"Oh, and Mai, Tea. Now" he said and walked away toward his office.

He started counting in his mind for her reaction.

1…2…3…

"NARU YOU IDIOT SCIENTIST! HEARTLESS JERK! NARCISSIST BEAUTIFUL DEMON KING!" Mai's scream could be heard from his office.

Yep. His Mai could never be quiet. But that's just how she is. He chuckled lightly, waiting for his tea to be served by his lovely assistant.

* * *

How's that? did you get the same idea as Naru? if you did, then you should stop watching/reading those M-rated stuff, LOL.

Let me know what you think by leaving a review ^o^


End file.
